An electronic device may search for a neighboring electronic device or advertise a signal for data transmission with another electronic device under multicast or broadcast environments. The electronic device transmitting the advertised signal may receive a reply signal corresponding to the advertised signal from another neighboring electronic device.
When an electronic device transmits/receives signals to/from another neighboring electronic device under multicast or broadcast environments, the reliability of data transfer is not guaranteed, such that data duplication or loss may occur. Additionally, since there may be a plurality of electronic devices in a predetermined space and due to repetitive data transmission, an overall network communication efficiency may be reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.